


excuse me

by sweaterpawwonwoo



Series: weird glasses [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Inspired by BESTie’s song ‘Excuse Me!’, It’s fluff, Kinda Crack, M/M, Yanan - Freeform, because yanan owo, its short because i can’t write makeouts well, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawwonwoo/pseuds/sweaterpawwonwoo
Summary: minghao found glasses which let him see people’s intentions and thoughtsinspired by bestie’s song ‘excuse me’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a 3 part one shot!

minghao was at a diner, with his 12 best friends that was like his family. they were celebrating the ending of their college mid term exams for this year. minghao was contented watching his dumb friends joke and laugh.

minghao was also glancing over at that cute waitress who was serving them and would always look over at the table him and his friends were sitting.

“minghao!” his friend, mingyu suddenly shouted causing him to jump a bit before glaring.

“what the fuck do you want mingyu?” minghao asked rolling his eyes.

he may come off as rude but they all knew each other for years. mingyu just stuck his tongue out before pouting at his fries.

“can i eat that?”

“and let me starve? no thanks” minghao said although he already gave some of his fries away to mingyu anyway.

“i’m gonna go toilet.” minghao announced and everyone nodded before going back to his conversation.

“i wanna follow, i need to pee anyway” junhui replied, getting up and following minghao to the bathroom.

“did you see that cute waitress?” minghao asked junhui as they were washing their hands after using the washroom.

“hm? who?” junhui asked with no sense of enthusiasm in his voice.

minghao decided to ignore it and continued speaking.

“the waitress that kept serving us this whole time?” minghao said.

“ooh her” junhui replied, turning the tap off and grabbing some tissue to wipe his hands.

“yeah don’t you think she’s cute?”

“she’s,,alright” junhui replied.

“i might make a move on her”

“hao, as your best friend i’m allowed to say this,” junhui looked at him in the eye.

“i bet she would decline you” junhui grinned.

“asshole” minghao mumbled before giggling a bit.

“i’m gonna go back first alright?” junhui turned to minghao.

he nodded in reply before junhui walked out of the bathroom. minghao stayed in the bathroom for a minute or two before walking out of the bathroom.

as he was walking out of the washroom he tripped over his own foot and fell into a plant beside the washroom.

thankfully everyone was too occupied with their own things to realise he fell.

he quickly got up, ears turning red in embarrassment before feeling something beneath his foot.

he slowly moved his foot away from what he was stepping on, to reveal a weird looking sunglasses.

minghao picked it up, looking at it. he decided to keep it, it could match a few of his outfits. he sat back down and instantly went back into a random topic his friends were talking.

“hey minghao what’s that?” seokmin asked pointing at minghao‘s pocket that had the sunglasses.

“oh this? i just found it on the floor just now and i picked it up. it seemed like no one wanted it as well.” minghao said showing it to seokmin.

“this looks pretty weird..i like it!” seokmin beamed.

“you should try it on” jeonghan said upon hearing their conversation.

minghao nodded and wore it. he looked around, it seemed very normal. it just had a light pink tint on it which was a surprise to minghao.

he looked over at the cute waitress who was serving a customer. she was..different out of sudden.

minghao took off the glasses and everything was back to normal. the waitress looked like before. he decided to wear it again to see if he wasn’t dreaming.

she was flirting with the girl customer she was now serving. minghao took it off again but all he saw was her smiling at the customer before walking off. minghao was now confused.

“minghao?” jeonghan called out his name.

minghao turned to jeonghan. “yeah?”

“you alright? you looked like you saw a ghost” jeonghan joked.

“no i didn’t.” minghao laughed.

jeonghan looked at minghao before nodding and turning to seungcheol who kept asking him about something.

minghao wore the glasses again, this time looking at his best friends. some were normal and some were different.

seungkwan kept stroking hansol’s thigh while hansol intertwined his fingers with seungkwan. minghao took it off. they were just talking not even touching each other.

he wore it again. jeonghan was kissing joshua while holding seungcheol’s hand. soonyoung was squishing jihoon’s cheeks while jihoon was eating his burger.

he took it off. jeonghan was slapping joshua on the back while ignoring seungcheol who was whining. soonyoung was...doing the same thing as what he saw behind the glasses.

minghao paused and stared at the glasses. after making his brain function more than he could, he finally realised what these glasses do.

they show him what everyone’s inner thoughts and intentions.

minghao felt proud of himself for finding out. he knew he was smarter than what he thought. he was the one who had the brain cells unlike mingyu.

speaking of mingyu, minghao turned to him and wore the glasses. mingyu was making out with wonwoo. he quickly took the glasses off, he did  it want to see that.

mingyu wasn’t doing anything like that. he was actually looking at minghao confused.

“what’s wrong with you?” mingyu asked but minghao just shook his head.

“nothing”

minghao turned to the others and tried it on everyone. he knew his friends weren’t straight and he supported it more than anything. he was the only one who was straight and he was certain of it.

minghao looked at all his friends before turning to junhui, who has been laughing and listening to chan and soonyoung.

minghao wore it again. junhui was kissing minghao on his cheeks and lips. minghao gasped before removing them. all of them heard minghao and turned to him.

minghao just smiled sheepishly before waving it off. junhui looked over at minghao, giving him cold sweat.

he wore it again, he wanted to know more. he looked over at junhui.

junhui was placing hickeys all over his neck. butterfly kisses were placed everywhere before squishing minghao’s cheeks.

minghao blushed bright red as he saw all of that through the glasses. he took it off and kept it back into his pocket.

finally it was time for everyone to go home. they bid each other goodnight and goodbye before driving off in their own cars.

minghao had carpooled with mingyu, jihoon, soonyoung and junhui. minghao decided to get shotgun, he didn’t really feel like sitting beside junhui.

sadly soonyoung took it saying he was the oldest although it was junhui. mingyu was the person driving and jihoon didn’t like sitting in the middle so he took the side.

minghao sighed and sat in the middle, today just got slightly more awkward for him. junhui was sitting in silence, playing with his phone while minghao was just listening to music.

soonyoung and mingyu were talking and jihoon just fell asleep. mingyu dropped everyone off until it was only mingyu, junhui and him.

minghao was thankful he was getting dropped off next. once mingyu got to his house, minghao got out of the car and thanked mingyu before bidding both of them goodnight.

minghao opened his door to his shared apartment with his roommate who often stays over at his girlfriend’s house.

he fell onto his bed and groaned loudly. he didn’t know if this was good or bad luck he had found this glasses.

he stared at it and sighed before placing it on his table. well, at least he now knows the waitress he found cute wasn’t into males.


	2. Chapter 2

days later, minghao took the glasses again and went out. he was gonna hang out with soonyoung, mingyu, seokmin and seungkwan. on the way to their meet up place, he was wondering if he should tell them about the glasses and what he found out from it.

as soon as he arrived, he soon forgotten that he had the glasses as he spent most of his time with them and just enjoying the moment.

“hey so you know how i liked hansol?” seungkwan spoke up as they were now in a cafe, ordering food.

minghao’s ears perked up at what seungkwan had said. he suddenly remembered he had the glasses in his bag.

“you like hansol?” seokmin asked.

“you didn’t know??” seungkwan said surprised.

“i mean it’s obvious but also not” mingyu answered.

“anyway! yes i do like hansol that weird bitch.”

“hansol likes you too” minghao replies as he opened his bag finding for the glasses.

might as well use this chance to tell them about it.

“hansol likes me? when did he tell you that?” seungkwan asked quickly.

“he didn’t tell me.” minghao replied.

“then—”

“i found these glasses that shows you what people’s intentions or thoughts are.” minghao cut seungkwan off, taking out the glasses from his bag.

the four of them stared at minghao as if he was crazy.

“wasn’t that the one you found yesterday?” seokmin mentioned.

minghao nodded.

“but you can’t prove that it truly does show that” soonyoung commented.

minghao looked at soonyoung dead in the eye and without hesitation he replied, “i can.”

he pointed at mingyu. “you.”

“me?”

“you wanted to make out with wonwoo didn’t you last night?”

“w-what!?” mingyu turned bright red.

“are you serious mingyu? you like wonwoo and you didn’t tell us?!”

“in my defence! i knew you all would try to set me up with him and he wouldn’t be comfortable with that” mingyu said.

“you have a point” soonyoung mumbled.

“so it really does work” seokmin said in awe.

“yeah so saying from what i saw last night, hansol definitely likes you. he wants to hold your hand.” minghao said to seungkwan.

“thanks minghao! you’re the only man i trust here” seungkwan said dramatically making the others jokingly hit him.

“i wanna try!” soonyoung asked, grabbing it from minghao.

he wore it and turned around the cafe. soonyoung screamed before taking it off. he looked petrified as soon as he took it off.

“some guy wanted to fuck that lady and they don’t even know each other!” soonyoung exclamined.

they all laughed at soonyoung who was just regretting his life choices.

“you know the girl i found cute was gay.” minghao sighed.

“oh right we forgot you’re straight” mingyu said.

“ew straights” seokmin joked.

“hey!”

“you’re the only straight we love,” soonyoung said before adding.

“i guess.”

after that both mingyu and seokmin was trying to hold minghao down from trying to fight soonyoung.

—

minghao bid them goodbye as he left and went back to his apartment. as he was walking he heard a message notification. he took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. junhui has messaged him.

junhui: hey hao! wanna go get some ice cream?

junhui: i’m craving for some

minghao stared at the message before typing back.

minghao: sure, meet you at our usual ice cream place

junhui: yeehaw lets get this ice cream

minghao laughed to himself. _what an idiot_ he thought as he walked over to the ice cream shop they would always go.

he sat down and waited for junhui. he looked around the shop, there was so many couples eating and sharing their ice cream.

minghao sighed internally. he wished to do that with someone as well.

he paused. junhui was coming over. he would look like a couple with junhui. minghao thought about it over and over again, the thought of the glasses was in his mind.

he decided he didn’t care if they looked like a couple. he didn’t think of junhui like that. no. never.

junhui soon arrived and they ordered their ice cream flavours. well actually minghao ordered. he told junhui to sit at their table while he went to order for both of them.

he sat back down with their ice cream flavours now on the table. minghao took a few photos before digging in.

he heard a camera shutter go off, he quickly looked up. junhui was taking pictures of him. he was giggling as he took the pictures.

“look how cute you look hao!” junhui showed minghao a picture of him eating his ice cream.

“i look bad!”

“no you don’t!” junhui laughed while minghao just glared at him.

junhui was smiling widely as he continued to scroll through the pictures he had took of minghao. minghao felt happy seeing junhui smile. he was glad his best friend was so happy and giggly.

they continued to eat their ice cream with laughters filling up the shop. junhui stopped eating.

“hey hao, what was those glasses you had yesterday?” junhui asked.

“oh those?” minghao was trying to come up with an excuse.

for some reason he didn’t want junhui to know what it does.

“i got it for my outfits” minghao answered, showing junhui the glasses.

“those look ugly” junhui laughed.

thank god he fell for it or else minghao would have to make another reason.

“hey wear it now so i can see how it looks on you” junhui suggested.

“uh sure” minghao wore it and looked at junhui.

junhui was just the same. he seemed so happy and contented just to be with him. minghao couldn’t help but smile a bit.

junhui looked at him and giggled. “you look dumb with those”

“no i don’t” minghao glared as he took them off.

junhui laughed before going back to his ice cream. he bought another one which made minghao sigh.

“you’re so unhealthy, you don’t even jog or go to the gym” minghao scolded.

“i am healthy!” junhui protested.

“how so?”

“i now only eat snacks twice a day” junhui proudly said.

minghao sighed before shaking his head.

“oh! also i’m going on a date”

minghao choked on his ice cream by surprised.

“just because it’s a surprise i got a date doesn’t mean you have to exaggerate” junhui pouted.

“no it just caught me off guard” minghao spoke after recovering from his ice cream death.

“who is it?” minghao asked.

junhui grinned. “yanan!”

“oh yanan?” minghao said with a tint of enthusiasm in his voice.

he wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about it. minghao just thought junhui deserves better.

who is minghao kidding, yanan is perfect for junhui. he doesn’t even know why he isn’t as happy as he is supposed to be.

“when’s the date?” minghao asked scooping his ice cream.

“on friday” junhui replied.

he seemed so happy about his date. minghao stared at him. he was really happy.

something in minghao tugged. he wasn’t the one who made junhui happy. it was yanan all along.

minghao laughed to himself. why did he think that it was him all along? why is he so affected with this? he doesn’t like boys. he likes girls.

so why does he feel like shit knowing junhui is going on a date with yanan?

—

“so let’s just say i don’t like this person that way but something happened and now i’m feeling like shit” minghao explained to seungcheol on phone.

he nodded. “what’s that ‘happened’ you mean?”

“like them going on a date with someone.”

“you’re jealous” seungcheol concluded.

“that’s it?” minghao said.

“yeah you’re probably jealous of them or that person they’re going on a date with.” seungcheol said.

“now if you excuse me, i gotta finish my marathon of the office.” seungcheol said before ending the call.

minghao fell onto his bed and stared at his phone. he was jealous. of what? of who?

minghao messed up his hair before getting up. maybe a shower would help him. he got into his bathroom and took a shower.

it didn’t really help him. he decided to watch a movie to stop his confusing thoughts.

he switched on the tv and flipped through the channels until he stopped at one. it was playing a rom com movie.

minghao tried to focus on it but his thoughts of him being jealous kept coming back. he groaned. who was he jealous of?

then minghao realised something. he sighed before shaking his head.

there’s no way he liked yanan.

but that seemed like that was the only reason why he would be jealous.

minghao decided he might as well ask jeonghan since seungcheol seemed busy binge watching the office.

“minghao! why did you call?” jeonghan cheerfully asked.

minghao decided might as well tell jeonghan everything. he trusted jeonghan a lot anyway. jeonghan was listening the whole time, minghao was talking and explaining how he felt.

“minghao,” jeonghan finally spoke up.

“i don’t think you’re jealous of junhui.” he sighed.

“what do you mean?” minghao asked confused.

“you’re jealous of yanan.”

“wh–”

“you’re sad that you weren’t the one who made junhui happy am i right?”

“..yeah”

“minghao. imagine this okay? junhui and yanan went on that date and they started going on more. soon they decided to date and become boyfriends, how would you feel?” jeonghan said.

“answer truthfully.” he added.

“i..” minghao paused.

he didn’t know how he would feel. jeonghan realised this quickly and spoke up again.

“take your time alright? tell me when you finally know how you feel. if you don’t, you’ll never know why you’re feeling like this.” jeonghan said before ending the call not forgetting to say goodbye.

minghao dropped his phone down onto the couch. his head was hurting now. too much was going on in his head. he decided to go to bed. he wanted to let his mind calm down for awhile.

minutes turned into hours, minghao knew he couldn’t sleep. especially with all of this in his mind. he was forced to think and figure out everything.

minghao stayed up late thinking and thinking and finally he fell asleep but with his messy thoughts floating around in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh i didn’t proof read all of this so if there’s grammar mistakes or anything i’m sorry!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh make out scene ahead so if you guys don’t like that i guess you can skip it :’)

weeks after junhui had told minghao he had a date with yanan, minghao couldn’t stop thinking about how he felt. it got worse after seeing pictures of them having their date on their social media.

minghao was working on his assignment until late 3am. once he was done he fell onto his bed and fell asleep after scrolling through his social media.

suddenly minghao woke up and he was standing in front of a cafe he was familiar with. he looked around, didn’t he just fell asleep? minghao turned to the cafe window. there he saw yanan and junhui laughing and talking.

junhui was holding yanan’s hand, intertwining it with his. minghao hated it, he wanted to rip their hands apart.

minghao wanted to walk in there but his feet wouldn’t move he was stuck there just watching them acting lovey dovey.

yanan places his hand on junhui’s cheek, leaning in slowly. minghao wanted to look away, he couldn’t. before their lips touched, minghao woke up in frantic.

he looked around and sighed in relief. it was just a dream. minghao fell back onto his bed.

”fuck.” was all minghao could say.

he turned to his nightstand and grabbed his fully charged phone.

he unlocked it and messaged jeonghan.

minghao: i figured it out

minghao: i like junhui

after minghao sent that, he felt relief washed over him. he liked junhui. he was jealous of yanan.

now he had another problem. how was he gonna tell junhui he liked him and he wasn’t straight?

minghao still doesn’t know if he’s gay or not. he still likes girls but he also maybe like guys other than junhui.

maybe he was bisexual but that wasn’t his main issue at the moment. junhui was.

he heard a notification from his phone. he quickly checked it.

jeonghan: i’m glad you figured it out!

jeonghan: so what are you gonna do now?

jeonghan was right. he didn’t know what to do. he sighed and decided to think about it later, he had to get ready for his lecture. he again took his glasses and went to his college.

there he saw junhui sitting already inside the lecture hall. junhui noticed minghao and waved at him, motioning him to sit beside him.

minghao gulped and made his way to junhui. minghao didn’t know what to do now that he realised he has feelings for him.

“hao! look at this cat i saw just now!” junhui said showing minghao the cat photo.

minghao smiled. “it’s really cute”

“it is” junhui said and continues to ramble on about the cat.

minghao took the glasses and placed it on. junhui wasn’t thinking of him. minghao felt something in him broke.

he was about to take it off before junhui stared directly at minghao. junhui paused for a second, giggling a bit at minghao before going back about the cat.

junhui wanted to hold minghao’s hand. he wanted to hold his hand. minghao took his glasses off. he was just happy junhui wanted to hold his hand.

junhui who was still talking about the cat, didn’t notice the lecturer had come in until the class started.

minghao was spinning his pen, not paying attention to what the lecturer was saying. his eyes slowly fell onto junhui’s free hand.

he thought about it before deciding fuck everything and go for it. he grabbed junhui’s hand and intertwined his fingers with his.

he felt junhui getting startled before staring at their hands before looking at minghao. this kept going for almost two minutes before minghao turned to junhui.

“stop looking up and down like that and focus on the lecture.” minghao said before noticing junhui’s red cheeks.

minghao didn’t say anything and turned back to the lecturer. he had a small smile formed on his face before mumbling, “cute”

both minghao and junhui did not listen to anything that their lecturer had said. once it ended, minghao and junhui left the hall without letting go of their hands.

“hey hao why did you—”

“i have another lecture before lunch so i got to go first. i’ll meet you at lunch later?” minghao said cutting junhui off.

junhui nodded. minghao turned to him. minghao decided last minute that it’s best to just go all for it. he placed a small kiss on junhui’s cheek before letting junhui’s hand go.

he waved goodbye to junhui who was still stunned. minghao walked off, finally processing whatever he had just done.

minghao wanted to scream. his cheeks and ears were hot and bright red and it was still obvious when he reached his next lecture hall. he sat down and buried his face into his arms.

”what’s wrong with you?” seungkwan and chan asked laughing as they noticed minghao.

”nothing” minghao replied, his head still buried into his arms.

at least he didn’t need to see junhui for the next two hours. or so he thought.

junhui burst into the hall and scanned it.

”hey isn’t that jun—”

 _fuck_ _my_ _life_ minghao thought.

once he found where minghao was sitting he quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside. seungkwan and chan sat down, confused.

minghao was gonna die. he was sure of it. maybe the glasses were just faking everything and junhui actually didn’t like him. maybe it was all an illusion and he didn’t know about it.

minghao’s thoughts were running wild as junhui continued to drag him to somewhere. they started slowing down as there were getting lesser and lesser people.

junhui pushed minghao into an empty lecture hall and closed the door. minghao was definitely gonna die.

junhui turned to minghao and walked towards him. minghao unconsciously slowly moved behind. junhui grabbed him by the shoulders making him unable to move.

“minghao” junhui spoke.

he rarely used minghao’s name unless it’s serious.

“yes..?” minghao replied.

“why did you do that? aren’t you straight? oh my god are you drunk? wait no are you sick?” junhui said, concerned.

“please tell me you aren’t drunk. you aren’t even supposed to drink so early in the morning! that’s not good for your body you know.” junhui nagged.

minghao stared at junhui. was he serious? minghao groaned before pushing junhui’s hands away.

“are you serious right now?”

“what of course i am! you being drunk or sick is not good you know.” minghao sighed.

“you know what fuck it,”

“wha—“

he grabbed junhui by the collar and smashed their lips together.

junhui was caught off guard. he was still confused with what was happening so he didn’t respond back.

minghao sighed before pulling away. he stared straight into his eyes.

“kiss me you idiot.” he said before pressing his lips onto junhui’s.

junhui finally responded back. kissing him back just as powerful as minghao. teeth clashing slightly, lips turning red. it was messy but minghao didn’t care.

he wanted to do this, he didn’t know how long but he knew he wanted this. junhui broke their kiss and went down for minghao’s neck. biting and marking his neck. minghao ran his fingers through junhui’s hair letting him mark his neck.

“i always wanted to do this.” junhui said before softly placing butterfly kisses on minghao’s neck.

“i know” minghao said, softly.

minghao connected their lips again, letting his tongue roamed around junhui’s mouth. eyes closed slightly as they looked at each other. they wanted each other so much.

this time minghao bit junhui’s neck. making hickeys everywhere. junhui took in a sharp breath.

“we..should stop” junhui said with a husky voice.

minghao ignored him, biting on his earlobe. junhui bit his lip. minghao kept on nibbling on it making junhui forget what he was trying to do before that.

instead he placed more butterfly kisses from minghao’s neck and slowly going up to his ear.

“i love you” junhui confesses giving minghao shivers down his spine.

“do you?” minghao asked.

“i do” junhui said into his ear before biting his ear.

“prove it”

and that he did.

—

minghao looked around and noticed nobody around. he slowly walked out with junhui. he already messaged seungkwan to help him get his bag from the lectures hall.

thank god seungkwan didn’t ask why or else he had to explain this.

minghao looked over at junhui who was now blushing brightly. he looked over at all the markings he had made on his neck. he smirked.

“let’s do this again.” minghao said making junhui flustered.

minghao laughed before kissing junhui on the lips.

“let’s skip classes today.”

“but—”

“junhui we have hickeys everywhere visible on our neck. i don’t think it’s ideal to walk around like this.” minghao replied.

junhui sighed and nodded. “alright”

“great! i wanted to binge watch a few movies with you.” minghao smiled.

—

“wait so you’re telling me, you knew i liked you because of these glasses?” junhui said holding the glasses up high.

seungkwan found minghao as they were leaving the college grounds.

he stared at both of them before passing minghao his bag and walking away, not saying anything but minghao knew he was gonna get questioned a lot by their friends.

junhui has been going on about it for the past ten minutes while minghao is just sighing and nodding.

“yes junhui, i can see people’s intentions and thoughts through those.” minghao said for the hundredth time.

“no way” junhui said in shock.

“just try it junhui” minghao sighed again.

he placed it on and stared at minghao. minghao sighed and knew in order to make junhui know it works and it’s real is to think of something.

so he decided to think of making out with junhui just like how they did in the lecture hall. he stared at junhui who was now a stuttering mess.

“s-so you knew from this?!” junhui screamed.

“yes and i knew since that time we were in the diner, you wanted to give me butterfly kisses like how you did in the lec—”

“shut up!” junhui screamed again, closing his ears making minghao laugh.

“well since we got that out of the way,” minghao looked over at junhui.

he grabbed junhui by his shirt and pulled him closer, nose touching slightly.

junhui covered his face, too shy to look at minghao anymore. minghao laughed at his now boyfriend.

“you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” minghao said before pressing his lips onto junhui’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this 3 part one shot! sorry the make out scene is kinda wonky i tried my best !
> 
> ps i just realised few members weren’t really here and now i’m sad about it

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll just post everything straight away!
> 
> twitter: sweetpeahui / onlyhyucks


End file.
